livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
The cats of elements
By: Silverwhisker Proluge: Muddyfeather walked out of his den. "come on, Muddyfeather! Cougarstar called a meeting!" growled Scarletpaw. "A she-cat shouldn't be a leader!" hissed Muddyfeather. Scarletpaw flashed around. "If you were leader, even a she-tigerstar would be better then you!" spat Scarletpaw. Muddyfeather jumped. "I-i'm just saying! You would be a much better leader!" mewed Muddyfeather. "Come on! Ya know that we both wouldn't be leaders! I'm your apprentice and your the medicine cat!" meowed Scarletpaw. Muddyfeather sighed. "I wish i wasn't. I want to be your mate, Scarletpaw..." Muddyfeather thought. He followed his apprentice. Cougarstar crawled to the edge of Birch tree. "Tonight! We celebrate! Wildclan has been has been a clan for 16 moons!" yowled Cougarstar. Muddyfeather sighed. "soon, we son't be a clan.... The elements will turn against us!" Muddyfeather whispered to his apprentice. She jumped. "that was the omen?" she cried. Muddyfeather nodded. Chapter 1: Fire Muddyfeather grummbled as he felt Poppybush nudge him. "Come on! Its urgent! Redfish is kitting!" she cried. "Fine!" hissed Muddyfeather. He opened his eyes to see Poppybush's brown tabby fur bushed up. Scarletpaw was sleeping in her nest. "Why not bother her?" he growled. "she's just an apprentice!" hissed Poppybush. "She needs to learn! I'll wake her up." muttered Muddyfeather. He picked up a stone and threw it at his apprentice. "OW!" she yowled. "Muddyfeather! I told you to stop throughing rocks!" hissed Scarletpaw. "It wasn't a rock! It was a stone." corrected Muddyfeahter. "Redfish is kitting. You need to learn how to help cats give birth." mewed Muddyfeather. Scarletpaw nodded. "I really do want to be a meddicine cat! But i also want to be a queen... So i'll help." meowed Scarletpaw. "Then hurry! Get me some poppy seeds!" meowed Muddyfeather. He helped her with the herbs and ran to to Redfish to help her kit. After helping the ginger she-cat kit, Muddyfeather sighed. "Well Redfish, congrats. You've had three wonderful kits. All though you were supposed to kit in a moon. There are two toms and a she-cat. the she-cat is a dark ginger she-cat and one of the toms is a- Hey! Open your eyes! I'm talking to you!" spat Muddyfeather. He jumped. He nuddged the she-cat. the kits started to cry. Redfish's mate, Kesteraldash, ran over to her. "Awwww! Our kits are so cute, Redfish!" purred the brown tom. "She's dead, Kesteraldash." mewed Muddyfeather. Kestrealdash layed down to his mate and mourned. "Hey, Numbfoot! Take care of Redfish's kits!" oredered Muddyfeather. "I still wish i was a queen." sighed Scarletpaw. "Your a medicine cat apprentice, Scarletpaw. I even got an omen!" growled Muddyfeather. Scarletpaw sighed and leaned against Muddyfeather. Muddyfeather licked Scarletpaw's reddish fur. They split up again. "Now, what should we name them?" Kesteraldash asked. "How about Fishkit for the she-cat, Dashkit for the brown tabby tom, and Howlkit for the dark ginger tom?" asked Numbfoot. "I like those names." mewed Kesteraldash. "Oaky then, off we go, Scarletpaw." mewed Muddyfeather. Scarletpaw nodded. They walked to the medicine cat den together. "Can you get Honeybee and ask her to go with you to get some fox glove? We're running out." meowed Muddyfeather. His apprentice nodded and got her friend and left. Muddyfeather whatched them leave, and whatched a flame colored loner enter. she walked up to Cougarstar. "I need to speck with Muddyfeather." she mewed. Cougarstar nodded. the she-cat walked over to Muddyfeather. "I'm Fire, and i would like to join." she meowed. Muddyfeather told Cougarstar. "No loner is joining!" she spat. "Why not?! She is innocent!" growled Muddyfeather. "Please! Let me join!" begged Fire. "No! Get out!" hissed Cougarstar. Muddyfeather escorted the she-cat out. "Wait! I'll give you the warrior name, Firespark! Meet me here every week!" mewed Muddyfeather. "I'll only meet you here two times." meowed Firespark. Muddyfeather nodded, and they departed. When Muddyfeather returned, Cougarstar padded up to him. "She better not come back every week like you told a tom before! I'm sending extra patrols!" spat Cougarstar. Muddyfeather dipped his head and walked to his den. "Dang it! She is so gone and- oh no! S-she is fire! The elements will turn against us! We gotta leave, Scarletpaw!" gasped Muddyfeather. Scarletpaw rolled her eyes. "She is a cat!" she growled. "And get your head screwed on right!" she hissed over her shoulder as she padded away. Muddyfeather's ears went down falt. "It is screwed on right!" he growled. "I-I'm going to collect herbs!" he told Cougarstar. Muddyfeather ran out of camp. He saw Firespark. "Y-you need to go before Cougarstars' patrols find you!" he panted. Firespark shook her head. "If Cougarstar makes me leave, she will pay. I'll believe it when I-" she was cut off by Cougarstar's growl. "Just leaving?!" she spat. "If you turn me down, you will pay." growled Firespark. "No! Don't make her leave!"pleaded Muddyfeather. "I'll listen to you Muddyfeather when your head is screwed on right!" spat Cougarstar. "Why does everyone think my head is screwed on wrong?!" cried Muddyfeather. "Shall we?" asked Numbfoot, a hazle tom. "PLEASE! I feel like a dog waiting to chase a cat!" cried Crabpaw, he dug his claws into the ground. "And your just as mouse-brained as one!" spat Fernlash, a black she-cat. Fernlash hit her apprentice in the head with her tail. "Go, chase that fox-breathed flea bag out of here!" yowled Cougarstar. "You'll regreat this!" spat Firespark, as she fled. "Muddyfeather, go back and STOP treating rouges like your clan." hissed Cougarstar. Muddyfeather sighed. He walked into his den. "You like Fire, didn't you?" meowed Scarletpaw. "No. She was part of the omen." growled Muddyfeather. How could he save his clan if his own leader wouldn't let him? Muddyfeather jerked out of his sleep as he heard screams. He poked his head up. The scent of burning hit his nose. "FIRE!" he yowled. Scarletpaw leaped to her paws. "C-Come on, we *cough* got to go!" hissed Numbfoot, who stuck his nose into the medicine cat den. As Muddyfeather left, he saw, a fire cat. It leaped around happily, spreading the fire. "F-Fire cat!" Muddyfeather yowled. "I warned you all you would pay!" the fire cat spated. Muddyfeather could tell everyone hear, because most of them passed out. "Get them before they fry!" yowled Cougarstar. She leaped over to her mate, Lionefeather. "No you don't!" spat Firespark. She gave Cougarstar a firey claw and whisked her away. Lionfeather burned to death, so did others, along with Wildclan camp. They ran to the other side of the stream. "Starclan hates us!" wailed a cat. Lightning: It took forever for camp to be fixed. Most of the time, Muddyfeather spent his time searching for herbs, and Fire. He only found herbs and one other thing, a golden tom. "What's your name?" asked Muddyfeather. "Lightning." meowed Lightning. Muddyfeather lead Lightning into the camp. Muddyfeather was suprised when Cougarstar actully let him join as Lightningstrike. Scarletpaw padded over to the new tom and purred. "the name's Scarletpaw." she purred, leaning on him. Anger burned in Muddyfeather. He jolted. Jelousy? He shook his head. He felt like he was going to kick out Lightningstrike on his own. Lightningstrike alwasy distratced Scarletpaw. She was always at his side. Muddyfeather hissed. Scarletpaw snorted. "What crawled in your fur?" she asked. Muddyfeather lashed his tail. "that Lightningstrike! He distracts you everyday!" snarled Muddyfeather. Scarletpaw snorted. "Your just jelous." she growled. "A-Am not! He juts...Awkward. He is deffently like Fire, though..." muttered Muddyfeather. Scarletpaw rolled her eyes and leaned on Muddyfeather. She purred. "you know i'll always be with you..." she murmured to him. Muddyfeather sighed and nodded. "What do you mean you won't be my mate?! Is it because i'm diffrent!" spat a cat. Muddyfeather noticed it was Lightningstrike. Cougarstar shook her head. "I-I just can't." she meowed. Lightningstrike snarled. Clouds were covering the skies.....A storm was brewing. "Be my mate, or else!" snarled Lightningstrike. "G-Get out! Your just plain old Lightning the loner again!" hissed Cougarstar, her eyes tearing. The new deputy, Mallowfur, stepped forward. Her pelt was smooth. "Please, Lightning...Just stop." she whimpered. Suddenly, Mallowfur was struck by lightning. Lightning poured from the skies, striking cats. Scarletpaw snuggled against Muddyfeather, scared. "Just stay inside and we're safe." he murmured. "He's the other elemental cat, right?" she whimpered . Muddyfeather nodded. (Will finish) Gallery: Category:Fanfiction